A New Begining For Clarissa Fray
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: When Clary is hurt in a demon hunting accident, she loses her memory. But not all her memory; just up until the point when Jace and the other Shadow Hunters entered her life. Set somewhere where the crap is resolved in City of Ashes but, will make sense if you ve only read City of Bones. Multi-Chapter. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Clary ducked quickly, being narrowly missed by the demon they were currently fighting. Jace smiled at his little Shadow Hunter as he turned around to stab a second demon that had just arrived.

"Jace!" he heard Clary yell, and turning to look back at her, could immediately tell why before she yelled again "Jace I need another Seraph Blade, now!" She had dropped hers and it had rolled to the other side of the large room in the old abandoned house. Clary, still without a weapon, punched the demon in the face- or what seemed to be its face, Jace could never tell- with little hesitation and knocked it to the ground temporarily.

"Clary, catch!" Jace yelled back, taking an extra Seraph Blade out of his belt and hurling across the room to Clary. She caught it easily with her newfound Shadow Hunter reflexes. As she turned around to finish the demon off, she hadn't noticed it was already up. Raising its arm, it clubbed her in the head, knocking her to the ground several feet away in a bloody mess of collapsed body and dropped Seraph Blade. Jace`s eyes widened in shock and panic as it went in for the kill of its unconscious victim. Jace`s senses perked up as he attacked. He stabbed and slashed and clawed until he was certain it was dead. Then running over to Clary, he yelled for Alec and Isabelle.

"Jace, what`s wrong?" came Isabelle`s concerned voice as she and Alec appeared around the corner.

"Clary" Jace gasped out, both in reply to Isabelle`s question and to try to get the small girl in his arms to move. He shook her unresponsive body and began to shout, panicked "Clary, wake up!" But she didn't move.

"Jace, calm down!" Isabelle yelled, extending a hand to help him up, but he just pushed her away so he could focus on Clary.

"Clary, please" Jace cried softly, gently taking Clary`s limp hand in his and squeezing it tightly trying to get a response out of her. It didn't come. "Please wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting next to Clary`s hospital bed, Jace could both hear and feel the thumping of his heart. He stared blankly at Clary, who`s head was cocked to the side and bandaged. She had just been taken off life support today, after being on it for almost three days. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest in awe of how his quick reflexes weren't quick enough to save Clary. He looked at her lips that were parted slightly. He watched her eyes hopefully, willing them to pop open again. And suddenly, as her breath quickened, they did.

"What?" Clary asked in a dazed and confused voice as her eyes darted around in order to gather information. Jace smiled looking at the relief it gave him to see Clary awake again.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Jace smirked. Clary gave him a sideways look of puzzlement.

"Where am I?" she asked, pushing herself up in her bed with great difficulty. Jace laughed good-naturedly.

"Don`t strain yourself" he said fondly "you`re in the hospital." She stared at Jace blankly for a few seconds, before answering in a confused voice.

"And, who are you?" she asked looking at Jace seriously. Jace laughed at Clary`s attempt to be funny, but she didn't seem to laugh.

"Clary, are you kidding?" Jace asked, looking at Clary with concern. She shook her head, looking more and more confused. Jace felt a knot in his stomach as he opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Clary!"

Jace turned around to reveal Simon standing at the door looking relieved. Jace opened his mouth to warn Simon of Clary`s memory loss, when she spoke first.

"Simon, thank god you're here!" she smiled, reaching her arms out as he ran across the room to pull her into a hug.

"Jace, how long has Clary been awake?" Simon asked, turning his attention from Clary, who he was still attached to, to Jace.

"Oh Jace, that`s what his name is" Clary exclaimed, reaching around Simon to hold out her hand to Jace "nice to meet you Jace." Simon looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"You don't know who he is?" Simon asked Clary, who just shook her head "what`s the last thing you remember Clary?" Clary though for a moment, her eyes wandering up to the ceiling before she replied.

"Being in line at Pandemonium" Clary said finally, looking back at Simon who looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Clary" Simon said slowly after he had recovered from the shock "that was months ago."

"What?" Clary asked, a look of astonishment frozen on her face "I`ve been asleep that long?" Simon shook his head.

"No, you lived it all, but forgot it" Simon clarified.

"Well, it must not have been a very eventful couple of months" Clary shrugged "I`m sure you can explain it to me and we can go back to your place and order pizza." At this comment Jace snorted and Clary turned to look at him.

"Yes not very eventful" he said sarcastically. Simon gave an exasperated sigh and stood up off of Clary`s bed, grabbing Jace by the shoulder and walking him to the door.

"Would you give us a minute?" Simon asked as Clary nodded and he pushed Jace out of the room.

"What did I do?" Jace asked, nonchalantly examining his finger nails as if he didn't care.

"Why aren't you calling for Magnus?" he snapped at him, hitting his hand away from his face and forcing Jace to look at him.

"What do you think Magnus can do?" he said back with little interest "it`s a concussion, not a spell."

"Stop acting like you don't care!" Simon yelled, but Jace just smirked.

"How do you know I don't care?" he replied. Simon shot him a knowing look before responding.

"I saw how you were looking at Clary when she said she didn't remember you" Simon said quietly "you were heartbroken." Jace sighed in defeat.

"Fine" he agreed "what do you suppose we do?" Simon`s eyes lit up at this.

"Let`s jog her memory."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon re-entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Where`s uh.." Clary began to ask, before Simon tiredly interrupted her.

"Jace" he supplied and she shot him a grateful look.

"Right Jace!" she said, excited that she was finally getting something right before asking, with not nearly enough concern "where`s Jace?"

"He went to go get Alec and Isabelle" he said slowly, emphasizing the two names "do you remember them?"

"No" she answered, shaking her head furiously "so are you going to explain what happened yet?"

"Not yet" Simon said with a slow building enthusiasm "but first we`re going to try to jog your memory."

"oh, ok" Clary chirped, looking up at him with wide eyes that still looked as naive as they did on the day Clary`s mother was kidnapped and she was attacked "where do we begin?" Simon sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I`m going to show you some things and people" he began "and you`re going to tell me what you remember." Clary nodded as the door opened again and walked Alec and Isabelle.

"Hi Clary" Isabelle said carefully, as if she was afraid to frighten away the memories Clary did have "do you know who I am?" Clary examined her for a minute before shaking her head.

"I assume you`re Isabelle, based off of what Simon said, but you`re not familiar to me. Sorry" she said, looking disappointed.

"Simon!" Isabelle snapped, but he just shrugged apologetically "and I suppose Simon already told you this is Alec." Clary nodded, looking at the boy hanging off of Isabelle`s shoulder.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Clary asked as the 'couple' in question separated and began to gag, but Jace just laughed.

"No!" Alec yelled, causing Clary to jump in surprise "we`re brother and sister!"

"Oh" Clary said quietly, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with them "sorry." Isabelle`s eyes widened as she hit Alec in the arm and ran forward to sit on the edge of Clary`s bed, putting her arm around her in the process.

"Don`t be sorry" she soothed, rubbing her back "it`s not your fault Alec worships at my feet." Clary gave a nervous laughed as she pulled herself out of Isabelle`s grasp.

"Can you sit over there" she said awkwardly, eyeing Isabelle as her face fell instantly.

"That doesn't feel at all familiar?" Isabelle asked, inching away from Clary as she had asked. Clary shook her head, shrugging. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Luke!" Clary yelled, relieved she actually recognized someone for a change. Luke smiled weakly at Clary, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Clary, I`m so glad to see you`re awake" Luke said happily as he joined Simon on the other side of the room.

"Clary doesn't remember-" Simon started before Luke raised his hand to cut him off.

"I know" Luke said seriously, the smile now gone from his face "Jace called." Simon nodded, giving Jace thumbs up. Luke continued, addressing Clary. "Here, can you tell me what this is?" he asked, handing Clary a Stele.

"It looks like a pen, but a little bigger. Or maybe a weapon of some sort" she said, turning it over several times in her hand.

"Yes, but what`s it called" Luke prodded as Clary sifted through any memory she could get.

"Think Clary" Alec encouraged. Clary shut her eyes to think harder. She could remember the object being used to draw things on her skin, once maybe twice. But what was it called.

"A-a" she stuttered, feeling as though she was close to an answer "a Stele?"

"Yes" Isabelle shrieked in excitement, throwing her arms around Clary again, before remembering she had been banished to the other side of the bed. Clary laughed, grabbing Isabelle`s arm.

"It`s alright Izzy" she smiled, pulling Isabelle back in for a hug "if I can call you Izzy. It just feels right." Isabelle nodded, trying not to let the tears in her eyes show.

For the next few hours, Isabelle stayed glued to Clary`s side as Luke gave her various artifacts and she continued to make progress. Simon and Alec were close by, offering Clary words of encouragement. Jace however, hovered near the door on the opposite side of the room all day. Finally, he felt the need to speak.

"How is this helping?" he snapped almost out of nowhere, just as Clary had identified a Seraph Blade.

"She`s remembering, Jace" Isabelle defended, but Jace shook his head.

"No she`s not" he argued "just because she can identify a Stele doesn't mean she'll ever know who I am!" He ended off yelling, all the anger and guilt he had been harboring for days coming out. The room was silent for a few long moments until Clary broke.

"Can I talk to Jace alone?" she asked the others, who nodded with a few mumbles of unimportant things as they shuffled out the door, leaving the two of them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why so temperamental, Jace?" Clary asked examining the angry looking boy in front of her. He only shook his head, turning to face away from Clary as he rested his hand on the back wall.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" he mumbled to himself, but Clary heard nonetheless "I should have saved you."

"Jace" Clary said, getting out of her bed and walking across the room to lay a hand on Jace`s back "you can`t possibly think this was your fault." Jace shrugged her off, turning around to look at her. He looked at her eyes that seemed to lack something like… recognition.

"You don`t know!" he yelled at her, but she didn't jump this time "you don't remember that I could have saved you, but just stood there!"

"Is that what this is really about?" Clary said calmly. Jace took a few second to take a few deep breaths before answering.

"No" he mumbled "well sort of."

"What`s the real reason?" she asked, still managing to keep her voice calm.

"I don`t want to talk about it" he mumbled.

"Please Jace" Clary prodded "for me." Jace snapped again at the word 'me.'

"You`re not even you!" he yelled, taking a step forward and forcing Clary to step back "you may never be you again! And you`ll certainly never know me!"

"I`m trying Jace!" she yelled back, coughing back tears.

"It doesn't matter if you try!" he continued "you may just never remember anything, and it`s all because of me!"

"I don't feel like I`m missing anything!" Clary yelled back, then realizing what she had said, covered her mouth. Jace turned away again as he reached for the door knob. "Wait, Jace I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't mean it that way" Jace whispered to Clary "but that`s the way it is, isn't it?"

"Jace, just look at me" Clary begged, grabbing Jace by the chin and turning his face to look at her.

"What?" he mumbled, preparing to say some other snide remark but being cut off by Clary`s lips. When Clary finally pulled away, it was abrupt and cut off the kiss halfway through.

"J-Jace?" Clary stuttered, her lip quivering slightly and her skin paling.

"Clary, what`s wrong?" Jace asked, reaching out his arms to support her collapsing body as he knees buckled.

"I- it hurts" she said creasing her eyebrows in an attempt to stop the shooting pain going through her head and grabbing at her stomach to steady herself. Taking quick breaths, she fell forward into Jace`s waiting arms and shut her eyes against his chest.

"Alec" Jace yelled so he could hear him through the door. Alec appeared with Isabelle at his side at the door. "Get a doctor, now!" he ordered and Alec nodded.

"Jace" a weak voice asked from his arms and he looked down at Clary, who looked like she was just getting worse.

"It`s ok Clary" Jace soothed "help is on the way." But Clary shook her head.

"No, Jace" she argued in a small voice "I remember. Valentine, Alec, Isabelle, the accords, Shadow Hunters and you."

"What?" Jace asked. But Clary`s body fell limp as her eyes closed, making Jace the only thing supporting her weight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clary!" Jace yelled, looking shocked at what Clary had just said. He felt a million different emotions all at once; fear, relief, worry, shame, hate, love, confusion, clarity, happiness, sadness, guilt, protectiveness. He held Clary tightly until he heard the click of the door handle behind him and the unfamiliar, yet commanding voice of a mundane doctor.

"Move her into the bed" he commanded, pointing to Clary`s now empty bed "hurry." Alec helped Jace carry Clary carefully to her bed. Jace linger a little longer than Alec, staring at Clary`s face, but he soon rejoined his friends.

"Jace, what happened?" Isabelle whispered into Jace`s ear.

"Clary and I had an argument, she kissed me then complained of a head ache, told me she remember everything and fainted" Jace recited loud enough for both Isabelle and the doctor could hear him, not in the mood to have to repeat himself.

"These memories," the doctor asked, pulling out a pen and clicking it as he scribbled something down on clip board Jace hadn't noticed before "would you say they were ideal?" Sensing Jace was about to make a snide remark to anger the doctor who was trying to help Clary, Alec cut in.

"Not exactly" Alec answered, pausing to elaborate because the mundie looked confused "her mother`s in the hospital, she has a brother she didn't know she had and her father that she believed was dead is, in fact, alive."

"And she has a new boyfriend?" he asked for, what seemed to be, his own personal interest.

"That`s another item on the list" Isabelle said, nodding.

"Well" the doctor concluded, clicking his pen closed, putting it away and holding his clip board to his side "based on what you`re telling me about the memory loss and the reliving of several near-traumatic events, I think that this coma-like state is a coping mechanism and she just needs time to sort everthing out."

"Thanks doc" Luke muttered as the doctor whooshed past him and out the door to deal with more normal patients.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked, looking around the room at his friends somber faces.

"We wait" Isabelle sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

And wait they did. For days on end, the four teenagers sat around Clary`s bed and tried to keep from worrying too much as Luke came and went, in order to keep the pack in check, the book store running and an eye on Jocelyn.

Each day was slightly different, though all had the same goal; pass time until Clary`s recovery without driving themselves or each other insane. But it was very difficult to do when you were so sick with worry that you were already out of your mind.

But, each day came and went bringing new challenges and never a moment passed without an action packed moment.

The first day was easy.

The second day was literally painful.

The third day was quiet.

The fourth day was angst ridden.

The fifth day was regretful.

The sixth day was hopeless.

The seventh day was suicidal.

The eighth day was heartfelt.

And the ninth day was magical.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day was easy.

Isabelle brought as much junk food as two hundred dollars could by her and as much beer as her arms could carry, as well as few concoctions Magnus had just whipped up to 'take the edge off.' As per Jace`s suggestion, the more wasted they were, the less worry they would feel.

"Alec, would you be a dear and pass me another beer" Isabelle asked, holding out her hand as Alec took a can out of Luke`s cooler and handed it to her.

"This is so great" Simon chirped, basically bouncing up and down as he down another red bull "other than the fact that this is a hospital and my best friend is in a coma, it`s really great." The room was silent for a moment, until Jace muttered something in the wasted Isabelle`s ear and she howled with laughter, pointing at her brother with delight.

"Real funny Jace" Alec huffed, as the joke had clearly been about him. But as Simon joined in on the laughter, Alec couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Not fair" Simon complained, stomping his foot in a manner that made him look as though he was a toddler "I didn't hear the joke."

"You wouldn't have gotten it any way, mundie" Jace shouted across the room to Simon, who crossed his arms.

"Don't mind Jace" Alec sighed, waving his hand and hitting Jace`s arm in the process "he`s just a drunken, sad and lonely. And he`s a jerk when he`s wasted."

"When he`s wasted?" Simon replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Both boys laughed even harder. Meanwhile, Isabelle had started to do the unthinkable; hit on Jace.

"Jace" she purred in a drunken, yet seductive way "how come I`ve never noticed how insanely attractive you were before?" Jace shrugged, smirking at Isabelle in a satisfied way. Wait until he told everyone.

"Because you`ve never had thirteen tequila shots, five cans of beer, two glasses of vodka and whatever was in that potion Magnus made" Jace listed, looking at Isabelle knowingly. When she got drunk, she got crazy.

"I don`t care!" she yelled, plopping herself into Jace`s lap and throwing her arms around his neck "kiss me." Jace swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I`m good" he mumbled, pushing Isabelle off of him so she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Why not?" she asked, crossing her arms so she and Simon looked identical.

"Because Clary`s here, and it`d be wrong" he said, looking at Isabelle seriously. The room fell silent one more. It seemed that it didn't matter how drunk you got, you still felt a stab in the heart when you heard the name of your friend in a coma.


	8. Chapter 8

The second day was literally painful.

Once they had run out of booze and the potions Magnus had made were all gone, mostly by Alec and Jace having what they considered to be 'manly' competitions, it was time for the hangover. Lying draped over Simon`s chest, Isabelle groaned as someone entered the room and the light flashed in her eyes.

"Sorry" Luke whispered, stepping over the sleeping forms of the kids he was supposed to be legally responsible for at the moment to reach Clary`s bed "but I wanted to check on Clary."

"Who even cares" Alec groaned, burying his head in his pillow so the rest of his words were muffled by cotton and feathers.

"Don`t say that" Jace argued. He would have added more if he had the energy and brain power. And Simon would have joined in, had he been conscious at the time.

"Sorry" Alec mumbled, trying to sit up but failing due to the pain that shot through his head.

"Don`t you think it`s irresponsible to drink in Clary`s hospital room?" Luke asked, putting his hands on his hips to look at the children disapprovingly.

"May I point out" Jace said in a voice that, if he hadn't been so hung over, would have sounded like his usual superior sounding self "that the cooler we used was yours." For a moment, Luke looked flustered, as a deep scarlet blush appeared on his face.

"Well, I didn't expect you to get _this _wasted" Luke mumbled, before kissing Clary lightly on the forehead and working his way around the teens, back to the door.

"What did you want Lucian?" Isabelle asked annoyed as Luke smiled, feeling superior to the almighty shadow hunters… and Simon.

"I brought Advil, if you want it" Luke said, tossing a small bottle across the room. Alec caught it easily.

"Thanks" Alec squeaked out, popping two in his mouth.

"Thought I`d better be responsible" Luke said, leaving the room. As the door shut behind him he sighed, muttering something to himself.

"Because without Clary, none of you can handle yourselves."


	9. Chapter 9

The third day was quiet.

Simon sat on the floor, flipping through an old sketch book of Clary`s that Luke had given him. He looked at the detail that she gave each figure and the care she gave each line, and wondered what it would look like if she had ever drew him. And if she could ever draw him, again.

Isabelle was lying, sprawled across the floor with her feet almost touching the back wall. She stared at the ceiling, deep in thought about what it must feel like to lose your memory and how scared she would be to not remember anything.

Jace sat in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and his legs crossed in an attempt to meditate. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts related to Clary and her state and how it was all his fault if he never was her smile again and how he was to blame for her memory loss and head trauma. It wasn't working.

Alec, of all people, sat in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest, crying. He stifled what could have been full out sobs, as he let silent tears roll down his face. Why Clary? Clary was his friend, why not someone he had never met? Though, he supposed whishing pain upon someone else was wrong.

Luke spent his first full day with Clary, holding her hand tightly in an attempt to wake her. He studied her face and couldn't help but think about how when she slept, she looked the same as she had when she was a child; innocent, sweet and, most importantly, happy. And he hadn't seen her this at peace in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

The fourth day was angst ridden.

Jace paced the floor as the other three sat huddled in a corner by Clary`s bed, talking in hushed voices. Though he couldn't hear in the entirety what they were saying, he knew what they talking about; him. Finally, when he couldn't take any more of it and the whispers had really begun to bother him, he turned around sharply and started to yell.

"Want to talk any louder?" he snapped out of the seemingly silent room, as his friends and Simon turned around to look at him with worry. "I can`t hear you!" The room was silent for another few seconds before Isabelle came forward and attempted to put a hand on Jace`s shoulder.

"Jace," she said softly, though Jace just shrugged her off "you know we`re just worried about you."

"I know," he continued, more than a hint of annoyance and definitely a lot of anger mixed into his tone "that you`re talking about me behind my back about me and that you all think I`m set on self destruct without Clary!" Again, more silence.

"We just don't want you to do anything rash and without thinking." Alec supplied, stepping forward to stand next to his sister, similar looks on both of their faces.

"And we wouldn't want that!" Jace yelled as he spun around and stormed out of the hospital room, ignoring Isabelle`s screams behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

The fifth day was regretful.

With great difficulty, a will of steel and much concern for Clary`s well being in mind, Isabelle was finally able to convince Jace to come back to the hospital and take part in what Isabelle had named (and forced the boys to take part in, for their own well being of course) 'Regret Day.'

"Sounds like a blast," Simon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "but Yom Kippur isn't for another three months and I only have so many regrets. Sorry." Isabelle, undaunted and unconcerned by Simon`s less than enthusiastic attitude explained her idea to her captive audience, as she had locked the door, but not before giving Simon a very sturdy smack to the head.

"So," she started, pacing back and forth in front of the line of boys "today were going to confess something we wish we could have said to Clary. I believe this will help us with our issue and will be very therapeutic. Who wants to go first?" She asked and, upon getting no response, went on to add "How about Alec?" Alec shot her a very mean glare as he took a deep breath and began.

"I guess I would have liked to apologize more formally to Clary for being such a-" He began before Simon cut in.

"Dickface?" He supplied.

"Simon!" Isabelle snapped, hitting him again "It is not your turn to speak."

"Anyway," he continued, not looking too pleased with Simon "I just feel bad for never getting to know her before making so many judgments and that wasn't right of me to do. I hope we can start again after this whole ordeal is over." Isabelle looked satisfied with Alec`s contribution as she clapped her hand on his shoulder and gave him an appreciative smile.

"I`ll go next!" She chirped then, switching moods completely, started. "I`m really sorry I never got to spend any real time with Clary before this happened. You don't understand how hard it is as the only girl in a house of boys. And I know Clary, being sweet and amazing; will be a super great friend. And, oh! I also want to tell her how amazing she is." She paused for a moment, obviously in thought "I think I`m finished now."

"I`ll go now," Simon piped up shyly, before smiling and adding "unless it`s not my turn to speak?" Isabelle let out a sharp laugh.

"Go ahead." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I would have liked to tell Clary what I hope she`s known all along; that she`s been the best friend anyone could`ve asked for. That she`s always been there for me and even in sight of recent and frankly life changing events," he paused looking from Jace to Alec and, finally, to Isabelle "she`s still the loyal and supportive friend I`ve always had there for me. And," he concluded, fighting tears from his eyes "I really need her." Isabelle, despite Simon`s earlier trouble, pulled him into a hug.

"Jace," she asked as she held onto Simon tightly "do you have anything to say?"

"Just that I hope Clary hurries the hell up," he began, not meeting Isabelle`s intense stare "because I`m starting to feel more than remorse." The four stood in almost silence, apart from the shaking sobs from Simon.


	12. Chapter 12

The sixth day was hopeless.

"It`s never going to happen, is it?" Simon said finally as the four sat at opposite corners of the small room, as far away from each other as possible. Isabelle sat bolt upright at this, as she had been lying down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking just as upset and hopeless as the rest of them felt with her smudged makeup and puffy eyes.

"I mean," Simon explained, his voice taking on a sharp edge that Isabelle thought was a little unnecessary "Clary`s never going to wake up." The room was silent for a few uneasy moments until Alec spoke up, in a very quiet tone.

"But the doctors said-" He began in a small voice that held little confidence until Simon cut him off.

"The doctors are wrong." Simon said simply.

"You need to be positive Simon," Isabelle argued, but Simon held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"Get real Isabelle," He began angrily "nothing`s going to get better."

"Then why don't you just go home?" She shouted at him and, for a split second he looked angry until he settled on a cold, expressionless look. "Fine." Was all he said as he got up and left. Isabelle crossed her arms and turned her attention to Jace, who was sitting on the floor and staring off into space.


	13. Chapter 13

The seventh day was suicidal.

As Alec, Isabelle and Jace sat in the hospital room, a thick silence continued to hover around them. That was, until Luke barged in the room carrying what looked to be a body. A dead body. It suddenly dawned on Isabelle that Simon had never returned after their fight the previous day, and that the body was wearing his jean jacket. And had his dark hair.

"Simon!" She shrieked, getting up off the floor and running over to Luke. She stared at Simon`s limp form in disbelief, as she tried to catch her breath. There didn't seem to be enough air in the world to refill her lungs. She began to feel faint and soon Alec was at her side, holding onto him tightly for support.

"I found him on my way here," Luke began with an unstable voice that suggested he was fighting back tears "hanging from a street lamp." At this statement, Isabelle felt herself falling into Alec`s open arms.

* * *

"Isabelle?"

Isabelle`s eyes shot open as she struggled to find her bearings and sit up. She looked around for the voices owner and realized that it had come from the hospital bed beside her own.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked, from where he was half sitting, half lying in a hospital bed of his own. Despite her better judgment, Isabelle flung herself out of her bed and stumbled over to Simone, where she flung her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder.

"I th-thought you w-were dead." She stuttered, as Simon let out a shaking laugh. She noted that his voice sounded raspy.

"Me too." He admitted, as Isabelle pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I`m so sorry," she began, the tears flowing freely from her eyes "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just so upset about Clary and-" Simon cut her off by putting his lips to hers. She grabbed his head and forced their bodies closer together. She pulled away quickly as she jumped onto the bed on to top of him and, before pulling him back into another kiss, spoke.

"Never scare me like that again," she whispered seriously "ok?" Simon smiled slightly.

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

The eight day was heartfelt.

"I really miss her, you know." Alec nodded slowly at what Jace had just said. Now that Simon and Isabelle were both back to normal health, they had run off somewhere else in the hospital to be alone for a little while, leaving Alec and Jace alone.

"I know." Alec answered. This had been the first thing Jace had said to him since the other two had left.

"I mean, I`ve never missed anyone this much," he continued, looking at Alec directly for the first time in what felt like days "it`s like a piece of me is missing without Clary." Alec put a comforting hand on Jace`s back.

"I know." He said again, not sounding the least bit helpful. But it was true, he did know.

"I just never felt like this before," he went on again "and every time I glance at her looking so positively _dead_ my heart hurts." Alec was quiet for a moment.

"That`s what love is like." He said quietly and Jace nodded.

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

The ninth day was magical.

Again another day was spent in silence. Similar near hopeless thoughts bounced around the heads of the four teenagers and Luke, who had decided to spend another day with the kids to make sure no one else tried to commit suicide. It was almost midnight when something amazing happened. As Simon`s, the last of the five of them awake, eye lids fluttered shut and he joined the rest of his friends in gentle slumber, a voice spoke, as a figure twitched in the distance.

"Hello?" A confused, yet familiar voice asked as everyone who was currently sprawled out on the floor, awoke quickly. There, silhouetted by the moonlight streaming in through the window just behind her, was Clary.

"Clary?" Alec asked, looking just a confused as Clary did. She nodded slowly, as she looked around in awe.

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieked in delight, forcing herself up as she came over to throw her arms around Clary.

"Hey Isabelle," Clary said and laughed "how`s it going?" Simon smiled as Clary laughed again. It felt good to hear her laugh again.

"What about me?" Upon hearing Simon, Clary smiled as she leapt out the hospital bed and walked over to Simon on unsteady legs. He stood up to meet her, engulfing her into a hug.

"It`s good to see you Simon." She said, as Simon squished her face into his shoulder. Jace, who still sat on the floor as he stared in disbelief, finally spoke.

"Clary," he called to her and she pulled away from Simon to look at him "I missed you." A huge smile spread across Clary`s face.

"I missed you too."

**The end! Just to let you know, I`m working on a one-shot where Clary talks to Simon about attempting suicide. So, if you`re intrested in reading that, keep an eye out on my page. I will also post an AN here when/if I post that. Thank you so much for all your support with this story and I hope you liked the ending! Please give me your feedback!**


End file.
